


Tasty

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Corrin and Orochi spend a little quality time in the baths.





	

Taking a bath with Orochi was never as simple as taking a bath. They started _out_ with their underclothes on, but being so close to his wife's gorgeous, naked body and feeling her hands all over him meant they wouldn't stay on for long.

Corrin sank back into the water beside her, recovering from an orgasm that had left him limp and shuddering. She'd wasted no time when she spotted him, stripping him and sucking his cock until he was incoherent, only able to moan and gasp her name until he spent himself in her mouth. She swallowed without missing a drop, something that always amazed him.

"Mm, that was tasty," she murmured, cuddling up to him. Her slick, warm breasts against his side, her nipples hard despite the warmth of the water...by now, he was more aware of his surroundings, and being so close he could smell a certain scent coming from her. He shifted to place a kiss to each of her breasts before trailing his lips down her stomach. Orochi shivered, parting her legs for him.

"Time for _me_ to have _my_ dessert," he whispered, lifting her legs over his shoulders and burying his face in her. He slipped his tongue against her core, laving her with soft, eager strokes, tasting the bittersweet musk of her arousal. He felt her hand in his hair almost instantly, tugging him closer; even with her thighs against his ears he could hear her moans and gasps. Her wetness trickled onto his lips and he did his best to lick up every drop, occasionally humming against her soft flesh...something he'd learned from her the first time she'd given him head.

She was noisy, so noisy he was glad the walls of the bath house were so thick. Her tugging on his hair was almost painful but he didn't mind one bit. He _wanted_ her pulling on his hair, wanted her to scream for him, wanted her as incoherent as she'd made him not long ago.

He made sure to kiss and lick every inch of her before he focused on her clit, swollen and highly sensitive, peeking out from her parted outer folds. The moment his lips touched it, Orochi bucked against him with a scream, her juices practically pouring from her as she came. Somehow she always came the most when he used his mouth on her.

He was hard again when he finally raised his head, licking her juices from his lips. She gazed down at him through half-lidded eyes, her cheeks flushed, her long hair starting to curl a bit as it dried.

"I'm ready for round three any time you are."

"I am, but...we should finish in my quarters," Corrin said, blushing a little. "As much as I'd love to stay in here a while longer, there's probably a line forming by now..." Orochi pouted a little, but stood up anyway, gathering their underclothes and their robes.

It was just as well, Corrin thought. He had a feeling round three wouldn't be the last one for that night. And they could always sneak back later, after the others had gone to bed.

That was one perk of being married to a diviner who knew all sorts of spells. If he wanted to last all night, she could make it so.


End file.
